terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg
Einar Eiriksønn Lanskjegg is the jarl of Åsmark. He is known as the victor of The Red Rebellion. He claims to be a descendent of the old Jarls of Åsmark through Sigmund Sørherjer, as well as of Torden Ola's surviving bastard son. Einar's sword is called Margsplitter. The Red Rebellion Kjøfnefoss The first part of the rebellion took place in the western areas of Åsmark. In Kjøfnefoss- which were the first major town taken over by the rebels- four imperial nobles were tied together and thrown down the waterfall that goes throught the town, by Einar. He then took his army eastwards, towards Naumfagård. All imperial troops west of Naumfagård were retreated back to the capital, because the Governor descided that it was the best place to hold stand agains the ever growing rebel army. Naumfagård Einar's half brother, Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg had already conquered the northern areas of the province: Garvborg and the Vælingdal, and followed the river Naumelv southwards, so the two armies met outside Naumfagård. Together they managed to siege and conquer the town. The nobles were flayed and their blood used to paint banners- hence the name "Red Rebellion". The Governor's blood was used to paint Ulfar's personal banner. Grønnmo The armies then split again. Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg went further along the river towards east, and Einar were to keep the city from falling back into imperial hands- and clear up the local area in case there was any imperial soldiers or socalled traitors left- but it turned out that there wasn't any. Ulfar met the last imperial force just outside Åsryddingen at The Battle of Grønnmo. He was ambushed and his army defeated. He himself was killed by Captain Klamdus Desilfilus. Åsryddingen Einar was furious that his halfbrother was slayed, and marched easwards himself. At The Battle of Åsryddingen he met the force of Captain Klamdus Desilfilus. Between The Battle of Grønnmo and Einar's arrival, the imperial forces were busy building and restoring the palisade around Åsryddingen. By the time Einar arrived, the defencive capibilty of the town had therefore been upgraded severely. The force however was reduced from the previous battle and consisted now of 75 swordsmen, 21 archers and 5 cavalerists. About 20 of these men were also wounded in some way. Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg arrived with an army of about 3700 men, and set camp south-west of the town. Acording to the story, he then rode out to meet Klamdus outside of the towns gate- with two others by his side. During their meet, swords were drawn, and the archers on the wall immideatly released arrows on the rebels. All three of the horses, and the two riders were shot down, but Einar survived. His armor was so thick that the arrows didn't penetrate. He then got the nickname "Jernsvinet", which roughly translated to " The iron hedgehog". On the second night after their arrival, the rebel force started the mainassult on the palisade. Earlier they had had smaller attacks in order to create fear and uncertainty. The assults were done several places along the palisade, but the defenders stood their ground. It is likely that the rebels pure numbers would have descided the battle eventually, but if it hadn't been for what happened at the northeren part of the palisade, it is likely the defece would have continued for a long time. It was a thunderous and rainy night, and a lightning struck a tower at the norther part of the palisade. The palisade started burning and therefore there was nothing in between the defenders and the vast army of rebels. The rebels swarmed the town, and soon the entire imperial force was slaughtered. The only survivor was Captain Klamdus Desilfilus, who manged to grab a horse and ride through the caos. He then fled south-eastwards and manged to get to Haam in Argensoll. The Great Ting The battle killed off the last imperial force left in Åsmark, and Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg therefore declared Åsmark to be an independent Jarldom. He declared himself the Jarl, and called for the Great Ting. There he proposed a unified Nordic attack on The Skilamrilusian Empire. He was voted down, but together with Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks , the jarl of Nordaland an attack was launched anyways- known as The Red Raid. Thus starting the The Third War of the North. Category:Characters Category:Present Characters